CNWF
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: Hey hey hey! Its time to for Toon Town's favoutite show! Cartoon Network's Wrestling Federation, also known as, CNWF!
1. Prologue

A/N: I came up with this idea after watching a Cartoon Network Bumper where shows from CN form a wrestling federation and well, I get to write a fanfic about it, with a few twists from yours truly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cartoon Network or any of it's shows or anything related.

**CNWF**

**Prologue**

The scene shows Toon Town at night time, the streets with cars moving around a street lights on. We move through the city until we reach a building, with lights flashing on it, that formed four letters: CNWF. Inside, we see a huge crowd cheering, spot lights illuminating the environment, and right in the middle was a large open space with a large wrestling arena in the middle of that space.

As the crowd carried on cheering, a man walks up to the middle of the arena, holding a microphone: "Hey, hey, hey, everyone! Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, I would like to announce that today we are here to see the grand opening of Toon Towns most exciting and action packed wrestling competition. It's called, Cartoon Network's Wrestling Federation, also known as: CNWF!!"

The crowd cheers as he finishes the first part of his speech. The man then continues: "All those of you in the crowd, or at home can watch many of Toon Town's world wide famous Cartoon Network stars, here to participate and fight against each other and win the title of world champion of CNWF!"

The crowd continues to cheer, as the man continues: "Tonight, we are here to meet many of the wrestlers that have come to join in thiscompetition and win the title of champion!" the man then turns to a corridor where some people appear. "And here they come, the first contestant to appear is a really powerful wrestler! He may be nervous, but that doesn't mean he can't kick butt!"

A large purple haired creature with large eyes, wearing a green mask and body suit, with a yellow belt and a black skull buckle on it, walks in.

"Ooooh, he is masked, he is furry, he is dangerous, he's…EDUARDO, THE MEXICAN DEATH MACHINE!!" the man stated as the crowd cheers for Eduardo, who waves at them, a little nervously.

"So Eduardo! Do you have what it takes to be the grand champion of CNWF?" the announcer.

"Um, well, I just wanted to say, that I am here, to show everyone what I am capable of." Eduardo explained. "Back home, many people think that I am afraid of almost everything and even one of my so-called friends keeps calling me a Big Scardy Cat! But, no more, I am here to prove once and for all, that I Eduardo, am not a Big Scardy Cat!"

"Oh ho! That's the spirit Eduardo!" the announcer said and the crowd cheers for him.

Another figure walks in: has a well built body, sunglasses, and a tall hair cut under his mask.

"The next contestant is strong, wears sunglasses and he's a chick magnet! He's…JOHNNY BRAVO!!" The announcer presented Johnny.

"Thank you, thank you very mush everyone!!" Johnny shouted at the crowd, who fell in silence. "Hey, why did you become so silent all the sudden?"

"Man, you stink!" one of the crowd commented as he and the rest booed and threw stuff at Johnny.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Johnny cried, but the crowd kept throwing stuff at him until he was buried up his hair.

"Oooookay…well, here come three more contestants, the all powerful, sweet and cute, but not to be messed with…POWERPUFF GIRLS!!" the announcer said.

Three little girls wearing wrestler suits, one pink, one blue and the other green flew into the scene and landed on the ring as the crowd cheers for them.

"Thank you Toon Town! It is great to be here!" Blossom shouted for the crowd.

"Yeah! We are gald we are here!" Bubbles said.

"Oh yeah, ready to kick butt!" Buttercup said.

"So girls, did you come here to participate in CNWF and earn the title as champions?" the announcer asked.

"Of course silly, we are always up for a challenge!" Blossom said.

"Yeah, we're here to kick butt!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah, plus I have been here since yesterday." Bubbles joked.

"Good to hear that, now, let's so what other contestants we have here!" The announcer said and sees three more figures walking in.

They appeared to be half human, half animal creature wearing wrestler suits. One was a monkey, one was an elephant and the other one is ryno.

"They came all the way from camp Kidney to show themselves that they have what it takes to be the champions! They are, LAZLO, RAJ and CLAM! AKA, THE JELLY BEAN SCOUTS!!"

"Howdy ya do Toon Town?" Lazlo greeted.

"It is so great to be here!" Raj shouted.

"Be here!" Clam said.

"Hold the phone! We got three more coming!" The announcer said as three more wrestlers appeared.

One is short and waving to the crowd, one in tall and somewhat dirty and the other one was smart but shy.

"Oh my gosh! It's the masters of mischief and scamming, the trio who shares the same name, the all knowing, all loving…ED, EDD, 'N' EDDY!!"

The crowd cheers as Eddy makes a strong and scary pose of a wrestler, Ed sends chunky puffs flying out from his mouth like a fire breathing dragon and Double D just waves, extremely nervous, to the crowd.

"So Eds, you think you have what it takes to be the champions?" the announcer asked them.

"Are you kidding?" Eddy demanded. "We the Eds are always up for a challenge in order to become the strongest! The rest may look though, but there's no way we are letting them win that easily, for we are smarter then-"

"Onions?" Ed asked.

"No Ed." Eddy said in bored tone.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"Butter Toast? A bus driver?" Ed went on until Eddy slapped him, shutting him up.

"Anyway, the point here is, we won't go down until we win the title of grad champion!" Eddy said. "Right boys?"

"Yeah! Bring 'em on!" Ed shouted.

"I am so embarrassed." Double D whined.

"Ah, quit your whining Double D and act like wrestler!" Eddy said.

Double D frowned. The Announcer then spots another one coming. This one appears to be a short little kid, wearing a wrestler suit and glasses.

"Well, what sight for sore eyes! It's the scientifically and genial boy scientist who appears to be in shape to get the title: DEXTER, THE SCIENTIFIC CRUSHING BALL!!"

"Oh yeah! I am here to claim the title of grand champion and show my stupid sister Dee Dee that I can no longer be bothered!" Dexter shouts for the crowd. "And Dee Dee, if you are watching, then good, because I want you be out of my laboratory once I win this title!"

"Well, looks like we have got ourselves someone who is determined to get the title and that is pretty much we expect from these guys!" the announcer said and the crowd cheers in agreement. "Well, here comes more!"

Another figure flies in with the thrusters under his feet and lands on the ring. He appear to be a small blue robot wearing a wrestler suit and a cape; has large antennas under the mask and green eyes.

"My gosh, it's the legendary fighting robot of the world, created by the world renowned Professor Mashimo: ROBOTBOY!!" the announcer shouts and the crowd cheers as Robotboy happily waves at them.

"Hi Toon Town! Robotboy ready to show what fighting all about!" Robotboy shouted as the crowd continued to cheer and lots of girls saying how cool and cute he is.

"Hey! How come the robot gets all the chicks and not Johnny?!" Johnny whined, only to get booed and get hit by lot's of stuff, again.

"Oh, looks like we have one final contestant for tonight, ladies and gentleman!" the announcer said as another wrestler appears.

It's an African-American Girl, with a strong body, a black hair cut similar to a pony tail, coming out from behind her mask and a bracelet on her right wrist that said: "Kick Butt!".

"It's the toughest girl form the Westley school of Performing Arts, here to show the true meaning of "Prove it Or Move it"! She's…TAMIKA JONES!!" the announcer shouts and the crowd cheers for Tamika, who slowly waved her hand at them.

"So Tamika, Do you think you have what it takes to be a champ?" the announcer asked.

"You kiddn'? I am always ready to kick butt of any fool who tries to kick ma butt." Tamika said. "And if you guys think you are so though, then prove it, or MOVIE IT!!"

"Woho! Now that's what I call a true fighting spirit!" The announcer said and turns to the crowd. "Well, folks, these are the fights for the evenings so, let's GET READY FOR A CARTOONISTIC SMACKDOWN!!"

The crowd continues to cheer for all the Wrestlers, who are more then determined to get the title of grand champion of CNWF! The first match will soon begin.

A/N: Well, that's the prologue. Stay tuned for the next chapter of **CNWF**!! R&R, please.


	2. Eduardo vs Johnny Bravo

A/N: I do not own Cartoon Network or any of it's shows.

**CNWF**

**Eduardo vs. Johnny Bravo**

The screen shows the wrestling arena with the two first contestants to fight. The crowd was cheering loud as the announcer began to speak through his mic.

"Ladies and Gentleman, here it is, the moment we've been waiting for! CNWF's first match: Eduardo the Mexican Death Machine versus, Johnny Bravo!" the announcer spoke up.

At the ring, Johnny was showing off his karate moves to the crowd, while Eduardo was feeling nervous, but at the same time, ready to rumble.

"And the match begins…NOW!!" The announcer said and the match begins.

Johnny was still showing off his karate moves before he turns to Eduardo and grins as he looks at his nervous face.

"He, you may look dangerous and scary, but your nothing but a big scardy cat compared to me!" Johnny taunted as he charged at Eduardo at full speed. "YAAAAA!!"

"UH, RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Eduardo was nervous but charged at Johnny any way.

As they both collide, they both start struggling each other with pushes, as they had their hands over each other's shoulders.

"Oh it's a strength struggle folks, these two are bad I tell you!" the announcer commented.

As the two continued struggling on each other, Johnny started to get the advantage because of Eduardo's nervous state. "Ha, ha, for a scary fury thing, you are very nervous!" Johnny began to taunt.

"Calado!" Eduardo said in Spanish.

"They call you the Mexican Death Machine? HA! They should call you the BIG…SCARDY…CAT!" Johnny continued to taunt.

Eduardo was starting to lose his grip as Johnny was about to pin him, but then something triggered in him. He started having flash backs of him always freaking out at even to less harmless things and his friend Bloo calling him a Big Scardy Cat.

"Uh oh, looks like Eduardo is losing his grip! Johnny is gonna pin him down!" The announcer commented. "Is the Mexican Death Machine really turning into a Big Scardy Cat? And will I ever stop making these questions?!"

"Scardy Cat! You're a Big Scardy Cat!" Johnny kept taunting, when suddenly.

"ROOOOOAR!!" Eduardo roared as he gained his grip and quickly pins Johnny down with a body slam.

"ARGH!!" Johnny cried from the attack and quickly got to his feet. "That's it! You're mine now ya Big Scardy Cat!"

"I…NO…BIG…SCARDY…CAAAAAT!!" Eduardo said as he charges at Johnny and body slams him, sending him backwards to the elastic ropes that surrounded the ring and then Johnny is then thrown back at Eduardo, who pushes him hard sending him back to the elastics and he does this over and over again until Johnny was on the floor panting.

"Must continue to fight, must impress chicks!" Johnny struggled to get up.

Eduardo then hops on to one of the corner beams of the ring and jumps backwards, thus back slamming on top of Johnny, breaking his back.

"AAARRGH!!" Johnny cried.

"1…2…3…Johnny is out and the winner is…EDUARDO THE MEXICAN DEATH MACHINE!!" The announcer grabbed and raised Eduardo's hand to the crowd who erupted into cheers.

"I…win?" Eduardo asked then he looked at the pinned down Johnny. "Hey I win! Yes!"

"You sure did Eduardo! Tell us, how do you feel about it? Were you nervous?" The announcer asked pointing his micro to him.

"Well, to tell truth, I did, but because of Johnny's taunting me, Eduardo had finally shown that he no Big Scardy Cat, he the Mexican Death Machine!" Eduardo said to the micro.

"Well, that's incredibly awesome!" The announcer said before turning to Johnny. "And you Johnny, a humiliating defeat isn't it?"

"Leave me alone! I need to recover so I can plan my revenge one that fur mat!" Johnny said while crawling off the ring in a bad state.

"Well folks, this has been the first match of the evening! The Next match is going to be a tag team challenge: The Powerpuff Girls vs. The Jelly Bean Scouts!!" The announcer said as the crowd continued to erupt into cheers. "So stay tuned for more CNWF! After this commercial break!"

A/N: Well, the first match is down! Who will win the next one? The Powerpuff Girls? Or the Jelly Bean Scouts? Stay tuned for more **CNWF**!! R&R, please!


	3. The JBS vs The PPG

A/N: I do not own Cartoon Network, nor any of it's shows.

**CNWF**

**Jelly Bean Scouts vs. The Powerpuff Girls**

The announcer speaks up as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Hey there and welcome back from that commercial break!" he said through his microphone. "And now folks, here is our next match: the Jelly Bean Scouts versus the Powerpuff Girls!"

The two teams climb up (or fly onto it in the PPG's case) to the wrestling ring, as the crowd erupts into cheers for their respective teams.

"Okay folks, as you can see, this is going to be a Tag Team match!" the announcer spoke. "Once one of the teams beats every member of the opponent team, wins!"

"Lazlo, I don't like this!" Raj said shaken.

"What's wrong Raj?" Lazlo asked.

"Wrong!" Clam said.

"I mean, we are fighting…GIRLS!!" Raj cried in panic.

"HEY! What is wrong with us being girls!?" Bubbles protested from her side of the ring.

"Come on Raj, there's nothing to be afraid of, well, except for the fact that they have super powers and stuff." Lazlo tried to calm his friend down.

"Super powers!" Clam said.

"But they will spread us with CUTIES!!" Raj cried.

"So, we have cuties too." Lazlo said as if it was no big deal.

"Oh brother…" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"You said it sis." Bubbles said.

"Yep." Blossom said.

"And the match…BEGINS!!" the announcer gave the signal to begin.

"Go on Raj you can do it!" Lazlo pushed his elephant friend forward.

"Do it!" Clam said.

Raj was shaking like leaf in the middle of the ring as he is about to face Bubbles, who didn't looked nervous at all, unlike the elephant boy.

"Come Raj, let's see what you are made of!" Bubbles challenged.

"Uuuh…" Raj was shaking like a leaf so much.

"Well? Aren't you going to wrestle me?" Bubbles asked.

"Uh, aaah!" Raj fell on his back as he fainted of nervousness.

The kind Powerpuff Girl shrugged at her sisters, who rolled eyes or slapped her hand over her forehead.

"And it looks like Raj is out for being so nervous to fight a girl." The announcer commented. "What a whiner."

"Oh no! Raj is out!" Lazlo said. "Clam, go ahead and tag him!"

"Tag!" Clam clapped his hand on Raj's and prepared to challenge Bubbles. "Uh, wrestle!"

Bubbles and Clam prepared to face of as the little ryno charged with a head butt, but Bubbles dodged. Clam then turns back to her and charges again. This time Bubbles gives her own head butt and both heads collide with each other hard. The two dance around in daze.

"My head…" Bubbles whined in daze.

"See stars…" Clam laughed in daze.

In the head both of them feel on their backs in daze as they ended in a draw. The crowd awed at this.

"Ouch! That looks like it hurt and that they are both out!" the announcer commented. "And now there's only Lazlo on the Jelly Beans Scout's team and there's only Blossom and Buttercup in the Powerpuff Girls' team!"

"Alright my turn! Tag!" Buttercup slapped her hand over Bubble's hand as she prepares to challenge her opponent.

"Tag!" Lazlo slapped his hand on Clam's hand and prepared to challenge Buttercup. 'Alright Lazlo, focus, they may be little girls, with super powers, but you got intellect, so think of a strategy.' The monkey thought for himself.

"Things don't look good for Lazlo, how will he manage to beat the girls, if his now alone in his team?" the announcer commented. "Oh, this is really getting exciting!"

"Alright monkey boy, let's dance!" Buttercup challenged.

"Yeah!" Lazlo said. "Wait, did you say dance?"

"Uh, yeah?" Buttercup said.

"But this is a wrestling match, not a dance off." Lazlo said.

"It was just a figure of speech for…ah forget it!" Buttercup charged at Lazlo with a push and the monkey was flown backwards toward the elastics that surrounded the ring and he bounced of from them as he prepared his attack.

"HEYA!!" Lazlo flew toward Buttercup with a monkey kick (no pun intended), right on Buttercup's face, causing her to fly backwards toward the elastics and bounce off from them and gives a slam push down on the monkey bean scout, pinning him down on the floor.

"One…" Lazlo struggled to get free. "…Two…" Lazlo gets an idea. "…Thr-"

Lazlo managed to squeeze himself from under Buttercup and turns back at her with a determined look on his face. Buttercup charges at him and Lazlo jumps on her back, Matrix style. Lazlo takes now control of her flight and ends up leading her to one of the posts at the corners of the ring. Lazlo jumps off before Buttercup crashed on to the post, causing her to fall unconscious and leaving a head mark on the post.

"Ouch! That one's REALLY gotta hurt! Wonder how much the construction team is gonna spent on that mark." The announcer commented. "Now there are two remaining contestants: Lazlo and Blossom!"

Blossom tags Buttercup and prepares to challenge Lazlo. "I must admit Lazlo, you and your friends are good wrestlers." She said.

"Thinks so? Thanks, we've training all night for this." Lazlo said.

"Well it shows." Blossom said. "I do pity Raj thought."

"Yeah, he's gotta a thing about girls." Lazlo explained. "Um, shall we finish this now?"

"Of course." Blossom said making her fighting pose, while Lazlo does the same.

Lazlo and Blossom charge at each other as they both enter in a power struggle of strength. Lazlo was all sweating from all the strength he was using, but Blossom wasn't really sweating as she was hard like rock to be brought down, soon after Lazlo got too tiered to continue that he fell on his chest, exhausted. This gave Blossom the chance to pin him down.

"1…2…3! And it's over! Lazlo has been pinned down, which makes the Powerpuff Girls the winners!" the announcer commented as the crowed erupted into cheers for Blossom who was in the air waving her arms to them. Bubbles and Buttercup woke up from their state and saw Blossom now flying over to them and helping them up.

"We won?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah." Blossom answered.

"Alright!" Buttercup shouted.

The Jelly Bean Scouts began to recover from their defeated states. Blossom walked over to Lazlo and helped him up.

"Thanks Blossom." Lazlo said.

"No problem Lazlo." Blossom said.

The announcer walks into the ring: "So tell us, how you feel about your victory?" he asked Blossom.

"Well, to tell the truth, it's not important if we win or lose, the important thing is to partake in the event and not feeling left out." Blossom said though the microphone.

"Yeah, I agree with Blossom, it's partaking in a event that counts." Lazlo took the microphone. "This is one of the important things that I have ever learned until now and then rest of us around here, right guys?"

"Yes, that is true." Raj said.

"True!" Clam said.

"Well folks, you heard it heard, The Jelly Bean Scouts may have lost this match, but what's important is that they take part of the event!" The announcer said. "Now, we'll take another commercial break, and after that, the next match: Dexter vs. Robotboy! Who will become victorious in this battle between man and machine? Stay tuned for the next part of CNWF!!"

The crowd erupts into cheers, excited about the next match.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. And like the announcer said, the next match is Dexter vs. Robotboy! Find out who will be the winner in he next chapter of **CNWF**!! R&R, please.


	4. Dexter vs Robotboy

A/N: I do not own Cartoon Network or any of it's shows

**CNWF**

**Dexter vs. Robotboy**

The crowd cheered as the announcer began to speak. "Alright everyone, the next match is a classic man against machine battle!" the announcer said and the crowd cheered even louder. "That's right folks, it's Dexter vs. Robotboy! Oh here they come!"

The young scientist and the battle robot hoped on to the ring, glaring at each other.

"Well folks, without further ado, let's begin this match already!" the announcer said. "Ready…FIGHT!!"

Dexter and Robotboy side step around, glaring at each other.

"I must warn you Robotboy, that my superior mechanic skills can end you up in pieces!" Dexter said.

"What that mean?" Robotboy demanded.

"Come a little closer and I'll tell you." Dexter taunted.

"Uh oh, what is Dexter up to?" the announcer asked. "Robotboy better watch out for this guy, he's sure to have some tricks up his sleeve!"

'Robotboy no like where this going.' Robotboy thought.

"Well, since you won't come at me…" Dexter then brings out a big wrench and charges at Robotboy. "YAAAAAH!!"

"AKK!!" Robotboy get's caught in the arm by Dexter's wrench.

Dexter grins evilly while Robotboy whimpered. That's when Dexter made his move, he pulls the wrench and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Robotboy cried, because Dexter ripped his arm out with the wrench.

The audience gasps in shock at this.

"Talk to the hand Scrap Boy!" Dexter taunted as he tossed Robotboy's ripped arm out of the ring.

"Holy cow! Dexter ripped Robotboy's arm off with his wrench! This could be disastrous for our robot hero!" the announcer commented.

Robotboy was now mad, he charges at Dexter, but the boy genius dodges him and catches him by the leg, using his wrench.

"NO!" Robotboy cried.

"YES!" Dexter shouted and ripped Robotboy's leg with the wrench.

"AAAAAAH!!" The little robot cried in pain.

The audience were shocked; some of the girls could bear to watch this.

"Unbelievable! Dexter is taking Robotboy apart limb from limb!" the announcer commented. "It seems our little hero has finally met his match!"

Robotboy was struggling to get up with his only arm and leg left but it was hard. Dexter laughs maniacally.

"It looks like it end here, time to finish you off!" Dester let's out a battle cry as he charges to finish off Roboboy.

"No…must…fight…BACK!!" Robotboy cried as he activated his leg thrusters, catching Dexter's head in the process.

"ARGH!" When the flame from the thrusters went off, Dexter now was running around with his hair on fire.

"MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!! MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!! MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!! MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!!" the boy genius went on and on, running around of the ring.

Robotboy lift up with his thruster left and charges at Dexter, head butting him out of the ring and sending him flying into a tank filled with water (don't ask where that came from). Dexter's unconscious body floated on the surface of the tank, now bald from the fire.

"Dexter's out cold, which means, Robotboy's the winner!" The announcer shouted.

The crowd cheers loudly as Robotboy waved to them. The little robot went to pick up he's ripped parts as the announcer came to interview him.

"Tell us Robotboy, how do you feel about your victory?" the announcer asked.

"Robotboy need repair." Robotboy said and flew away to get repaired.

"Well, you heard it here folks! Robotboy won and is in need of repairs! Stay tuned for the next match in CNWF!!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered.

A/N: Well, the next match will be a one versus a crowd match, so stay tuned for the next chapter of **CNWF**!! R&R, please.


End file.
